Guardian Sacred Gears
The Four Sacred Beasts of China are sealed in four powerful High-Tier sacred gears, which became known as the Four Guardian Sacred Gears. The wielders of these sacred gear are Yuuma Amano of Grigori; Liu Bei from the Order of the Sacred Fist; and Mordred Pendragon from the Uruk Team. Summary In Volume 4, Yuuma is introduced as the first wielder of one of the four guardian-type sacred gear wielders, Azure Dragon Spear, which contains the soul of the Eastern Azure Dragon, Qīnglóng. Sacred Gears White Tiger Claws White Tiger Claws ( ), also known as the Sacred Armaments of the White Tiger and Armaments of the West, is a sacred gear wielded by Liu Bei. It resembles a pair of armored white gauntlets and thigh-high boots that grants enhanced strength and mobility, and with enough mastery, the user can generate destructive shock waves from either their hands or feet. Due to Bai Hu's connection to the west, Liu Bei becomes stronger when her back is facing west. Azure Dragon Spear Azure Dragon Spear ( ), also known as the Sacred Spear of the Azure Dragon and Spear of the East, is the sacred gear possessed by Yuuma Amano. It resembles an ornate azure spear that has a sharp crystal blade. It has the ability to produce and control azure colored lightning, and with enough mastery, the user can call lightning down from the skies. Due to Qīnglóng's link to the east, Yuuma becomes stronger when her back is facing towards the east. Black Warrior Polearm Black Warrior Polearm ( ), also known as the Polearm of the Black Tortoise and Polearm of the North. It resembles an ornate black double-headed voulge with a ring wrapped near the middle. It has the ability to generate and control black colored water in a number of ways, and with enough mastery, they can control the forms of water (such as ice and vapor). Due to Xuánwǔ's link to the north, its user becomes stronger when their back is facing towards the north. Vermilion Phoenix Wing Vermilion Phoenix Wing ( ), also known as the Wings of the Vermilion Bird and Wings of the South. It resembles vermilion phoenix wings that are compressed flames that grants them flight capabilities. It has the ability to produce intense vermilion colored flames, and with enough mastery, the user can utilize Healing Flames, which lets them heal their injuries and others to the point where they no longer feel any physical pain or stress. Due to Zhū Què's link to the south, its user becomes stronger whenever their back is facing towards the south. Forms Sacred Armor Sacred Armor, also known as the Sacred Armor of the Divine Beast is the typical Balance Breaker of all the Four Guardian Sacred Gears. These sacred armors form an armor that represents each of the four beasts sealed inside of their perspective sacred gears resulting in an increase in all the user's powers, abilities, speed, and defenses; along with an increase in their former perspective attributes. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Terminology